


Challenge 1: Cross

by nomical



Series: Send In The Porn (Summer Pornathon '15) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Gwaine entertain themselves at a boring party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge 1: Cross

“Shit,” Gwen hisses as she bashes her hip on the doorknob.

“I thought you said we have to be quiet,” Gwaine laughs, lips pressed to her neck. “Or have you changed your mind about making our arrangement public.”

“Shut up.” Gwen shoves him without conviction. “You know we can’t.”

Gwaine hums his agreement and the vibrations make her shiver. His tongue draws patterns on her neck, his teeth nibbling along the dainty chain of her necklace.

“I can’t believe it took you so long to get away from Sir Bores-a-lot.”

“Don’t call him that,” she bristles.

She hates that he can get to her like this – make her feel like she needs to defend her choices when deep down part of her agrees with him. Especially when their arrangement is supposed to be feelings-free.

“Lance is a nice guy and he keeps my parents off my case,” she continues, shivering as his breath ghosts across her nipples.

“So he’s met the parents?” There’s something in his tone she can’t place but she refuses to dwell on it.

“Obviously. His family goes to our church.”

“It’s just a shame he’s so _boring_.”

“I didn’t come in her so we could argue about my maybe suitor.”

He smirks. “Then why don’t you think of something else you can do with my mouth.”

“Get on your back,” she orders, pushing him towards the sofa.

“I love it when you boss me around.”

His head is barely on the cushion when Gwen mounts him, hiking up her dress and settling her knees on either side of his face.

“You aren’t wearing any pants,” he chokes out.

“I like to be efficient,” she says, grabbing the nylon clinging to her thighs and pulling.

They tear along the seam, exposing her to the warm night air. Gwaine moans and she rewards the sound by lowering herself onto his face. She grips the back of the sofa, bracing herself and starts to move. It should be shameful how much she loves this; riding his face in time to the music playing in the next room. She’s going hard enough that her breasts are bouncing and the crucifix around her neck clinks gently as it slides up and down the chain, a constant reminder of the morals she should be upholding.

Instead she revels in it. Loves the feel of his hands as they cup her ass, fingers kneading the thick flesh. Loves the slick press of his tongue as it alternates between her clit and her entrance. Loves the way her juices trickle down her thighs into his beard. Relishes in knowing he’ll smell like her for the rest of the night and confident that whoever he chooses to go home with won’t be able to lick or kiss it off him. She claims him as her own and fucks herself on his tongue, using his nose to massage her clit.

She comes silently, refusing to give in to the urge to scream. She sits back on his chest, hoping she’ll leaves a smear on his shirt, feeling pleased at how wrecked he looks.

“I need to be in you right fucking now,” he pants.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

He growls low and deep in his throat and then he’s lifting her up and throwing her on the sideboard.

“Been thinking about this all night,” he whispers, rubbing his cockhead against her entrance.

“Even when you were talking to Vivian?” she asks coyly.

“ _Especially_ when I was talking to Vivian.”

She doesn’t know what she’s fishing for, but the press of his cock on her oversensitive clit is driving her wild and she can’t shut up.

“All the boys say she’s got the best tits.”

“They’re all idiots,” he growls. “You’ve got the best tits I’ve ever seen.”

It’s not the kind of compliment she normally likes, but Gwaine choses this moment to push inside and she stops caring. His thrusts are hard enough that the sideboard shakes but she stops worrying about being noisy and gives herself over to the pleasure. Lets him fuck her like he’s got something to prove and claim her like she did him. She swallows his moans as he comes, savouring the way she can taste herself on his tongue.

“We should get back.” She tucks herself back into the dress and settles the crucifix between her breasts.

“We should just leave, there isn’t anyone here worth our time. If we hurry we can still catch a film.”

It’s nothing special, but something about the way he says ‘we’ gives her a thrill in a way the sex never has.


End file.
